Little Wild Thing
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: She was a wild little thing, a little more animalistic than others. But it wasn't her fault, it was just the nature of her quirk. He was quiet, withdrawn. People were scared of him, all because of his quirk. It wasn't his fault though, he didn't ask to be born with it. But she's different from the rest; he likes that. And he'll do anything to protect his little wild thing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I know I'm probably late to the game for this fandom, but hey, better late than never.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Also, this is one of two ideas I have for BMHA, don't know when I'll post that one, but please enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Exchange Student Program**

"Geez, it feels like we're heading into a horror movie. Why is everything so foggy and creepy looking?" Nemuri Kayama asked, glancing out the town car's window to take in the view around her. She rubbed her arms and tucked them close while she looked. They were surrounded on all sides by a dense forest that seemed to breathe and move in closer to them the longer she looked. She noticed that despite there being a thick covering of leaves on the forest floor, many of the trees around them were still full and dark green. Add on the thick fog that seemed to stretch on forever in all directions, and you have the perfect environment for a horror movie. She glanced at the rearview mirror and caught the eyes of the driver. He was just as creepy looking, if not more, as the forest around them.

"The Pacific Coast region of U.A's North American branch takes extreme precautions when it comes to the protection of it's students, Ms. Midnight. The forest and fog are a deterrent for... _unsavory_ characters." The driver chuckled to himself, but it only creeped her out further. The man was a ghostly white, lanky and tall, too tall to be normal, with sunken eyes the color of rust, and hair that moved and looked like mist. Midnight and her companions had an idea that the fog around them was connected to their driver.

"Deterrent?" Kayama's fellow teacher and second companion, Shouta Aizawa, asked the driver. He looked like he was uninterested, but she could see the way his eyes were anazlyzing everything around them, cataloging every little detail. She wasn't the only one that was feeling anxious.

"Hehehe, anyone who walks into the forest will suddenly find themselves lost, and well, if they happen to stay in too long, the fog makes sure to remind them the consequences of trespassing." The driver stated, his dark humor leaking into his explanation. Aizawa snapped his eyes towards the man, tempted to use his quirk on him and see if the fog would disappear. "Oh, I wouldn't try that, Mr. Eraser Head. I'm the first level of security, and if I were you, I wouldn't want to see the second level." The driver said, grinning wide and showcasing his sharp and jagged teeth. The two Pro Heroes felt chills run down their spines.

 _Were they driving to a Hero high school, or was this man a villian in disguise?!_

"Now, now, there's no need to be on guard you two." Nezu, their Principal and last companion, reminded them. "U.A Pacific is world known for protecting their students. Out of all of the branches and departments U.A. has, this one and ours are the only two to never have been attacked by villians before. And I believe it's due to our driver's Quirk, am I right?" He asked, polite and civil as always. The driver hid his teeth again, before nodding as he turned onto a hidden road. Kayama and Aizawa glanced at each other; neither of them had seen the opening in the forest.

"Correct as always, Mr. Principal. U.A. Pacific is the only branch in all of U.A. that teaches students with the more darker quirks. Mental, toxic, shapeshifting, etc. All of them are given the same opportunity to study and train to become heroes, if they so choose." He explained as they headed towards the school. The road they were on seemed to be a little less intimidating the closer they got, with the forest and fog thinning out until they were suddenly gone and they were facing the school.

Kayama gasped, the school looked like something out of a gothic novel with it's moss and ivy covered stones, large stained glass windows, and arched entryways. She felt inspired and also a little intimidated by the sheer size of it. It was a literal castle, out in the middle of the forest! There was even a black iron wought gate they had to drive through. Her face must've expressed her awe, because the driver was chuckling again as he pulled up to the main entrance and turned the car off.

"Welcome to Grimm Castle."

* * *

"Mr. Principal, a pleasure to finally meet in person."

"Ah, Dean Dracul, the pleasure is all mine." The person in question gave a terrifying grin before gesturing that they follow them. All three followed after them, a silent question hanging in the air around them. _Do they address the Dean as sir, or ma'am?!_

"I do hope the ride from the airport to here wasn't unpleasant?" Dean Dracul asked, turning their head to look at the small group. Their eyes seemed to glow in the shadow of the cattle skull they wore on their head, effectively hiding their face and anything distinguishing them as one gender or the other. Even their voice was raspy and bare of any hints. And the uniform they wore - an all black suit, with a black vest, black button up, and black tie - made it hard to figure out the puzzle.

"Oh no, it was quite enchanting. You were not exaggerating when you said the area surrounding your school would be unusual. The driver was kind enough to explain your first security level." Mr. Principal engaged the Dean in small talk, while Aizawa and Kayama glanced around the school and took in the details. It looked like the interior hadn't been updated since the early 40's; the floors were a dark cherry wood, the walls were made of the same stone as the exterior, and even the doorways seemed a bit vaulted and grand. Not to mention, the halls were much wider, in order to accommodate all of the lockers they saw. There were random stairs leading up and down, interspersed throughout, and it seemed the lighting was kept to a soft yellow glow. All in all, they both felt like they had stepped into another time period just by looking around.

As they followed the two school leaders, they noticed a couple students milling around in the halls. They were in small, mixed groups, and judging by their uniforms, uniformity was strict. Both the males and females wore black suits that were tailored to fit, with some of them choosing to wear the black vest. Others opted to not, and it looked like all students were required to wear a black tie with a white button down, the style being left to them. How unusual.

Soon they reached a set of double doors that looked taller than any of the others they had seen so far. The Dean looked over their shoulder at their entourage, a sharp grinning showcasing their elongnated canines.

"Time to see your exchange student, no?"

* * *

She heard them the minute the doors opened, but she couldn't focus on that. Not while she had an opponent in front of her, goading her into attacking first with his cocky and arrogant taunts. She steeled her nerves and focused, letting the excitement of battle wash over her. Everything else, the eyes watching her, the thought of being analyzed, all of that fell into the recess of her mind. All that mattered was her, her opponent, and winning this spar.

"What's wrong, pussy cat, scared to make the first move?" Her opponent, a second year in the heroics department, taunted. He knew she hated that term, knew she hated being classed as one thing when her unique quirk allowed her to move into many. She narrowed her eyes at him, golden orbs locked onto his body, her not quite human pupils catching every little movement he made. Every breath he took, every twitch his muscles made. She watched and analyzed, and waited.

There.

Without warning, she was moving, running towards him with her fist raised like she was going to strike him in the face. He smirked and threw his arms up to block, missing the way she grinned. She stopped short in front of him, pivoted on her left heel so she could turn quickly, and threw her right leg up into a side strike. It connected, causing her opponent to go flying a couple feet sideways. She brought her leg down and went into a defensive crouch, knowing that her attack had simply pissed him off. He slid to a stop before charging forward, roaring in anger, his right fist raised to hit her hard. But she was prepared, she always was. Her crouch afforded her the opportunity to push his fist to the side while also grabbing it. She twisted her body backwards and due to her grip on him, he went flying over her. He landed on his back, hard. She heard him struggle to catch his breath, and created some distance between them.

 _When was he going to use his quirk?_ She thought, eyes narrowed in caution.

Apparently now, as he got up and shot a black orb at her. She dodged and rolled, tucking her arms close to her as she waited till the last second to move out of the way of each orb, which was only fueling her opponents anger.

"AGH! QUIT SHOWING OFF YOU STUCK UP BITCH!" He shouted, throwing more orbs at her. She waited as one passed by her head, feeling the corrosive energy contained in it. She pressed her lips in a thin line and decided that it was time to end things. He was acting erratic and had lost his focus.

She closed her eyes slowly, letting her mind fade into the fog that surrounded it, and opened them again, but her vision was sharper this time.

And lower. She felt the coiled muscles of her new form and leapt, her new form surprising her opponent as her pounce connected. She knocked him down and opened her maw wide enough to show off her pretty new teeth. He struggled to get her off, until she latched her mouth around his throat. He stilled, knowing that while there was no pressure, she didn't have complete control in these forms and it was best to submit.

Angrily, he spat out _Uncle_ and waited for her to make that connection and switch back. She released his throat and jumped off of him, but instead of switching back, she leap towards the wall, jumped off of it, and landed on the bannister of the viewing area above them. The Dean was _smiling_ at her.

"Such a wonderful spar, Ms. Ferox. Your abilities in close combat never cease to amaze me. Do turn back to normal my dear, I have some good news." Amelia blinked slowly, letting her mind come back in from the fog. When she opened them again, she was back to her normal human self, though she was a little concerned as to why there were three random people staring at her. And why was the Dean still _smiling_ at her like that?

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so this chapter is mostly just laying the groundwork for my OC, Amelia Ferox, an American foreign exchange student who gets to go to U.A. Japan.**

 **As you can clearly see, I decided to make a school where kids with quirks that might be considered darker, or even "villianous" can have the same opportunities as those who have the more flashy/ "cool" quirks. And yeah, I like the idea of a school being placed somewhere kinda creepy looking or foreboding, especially if it's gonna cater to the darker side of heroes.**

 **Please let me know what you think in your reviews, and just so you know, this is going to be OCxHitoshi Shinso, with some one-sided crushes with other characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I know I'm probably late to the game for this fandom, but hey, better late than never.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Also, this is one of two ideas I have for BMHA, don't know when I'll post that one, but please enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Welcome to U.A!**

Amelia sighed as she readjusted her tie once again, frowning when it didn't look right. She just couldn't get it to lay the way she wanted it to. She sighed again and tugged it off, tossing it onto her bed with a huff. She would simply go without it. Unbuttoning the top button made her feel a little bit better, if only slightly. She was still annoyed at her tie, though.

Her annoyance at her tie wasn't because of it's lay, but rather because of its color, if she was being honest.

 _It doesn't look right, it should be black, damnit._ She thought to herself. She clenched her fists, angry with herself for acting like a child. She should be grateful for being able to wear U.A's uniform, hell she knew she should be grateful just for being able to attend U.A! But still, she couldn't find it in herself right now to be happy. _I spent 4 months at U.A Pacific; I had friends there, a routine. And now I'm back at square one._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking back to how this all began.

 _"Congratulations, Ms. Ferox! You were selected to take part in U.A's foreign exchange student program!" The little mouse-dog-bear-thing cheered, looking up at her while the two heroes behind him simply watched. She blinked slowly, before realization sunk in. Her eyes windened and she turned to Dean Dracul, her eyes imploring her to confirm what Mr. Principal had just said._

 _"It's true, Ms. Ferox. You were selected out of all of our applicants to join the heroics department in this new program. You're our top student in all areas, so it shouldn't come as a surprise-" The Dean began, only for Mr. Principal to cut them off._

 _"Actually, you see, compared to the other applicants throughout North America, Ms. Ferox placed in the middle. The reason why we chose her was because she can speak, read, and write in Japanese. We felt that the others would face a barrier that she would have no problem overcoming." And just like that, her excitement was slashed. Her eyes took on the same look an injured animal does, and she schooled her features into a mask of indifference while the little creature continued to explain the reasoning behind her selection. She looked down at the ground, clenching her hands before relaxing._

 _Her Dean could see the look on her face and they took that as a personal affront to their school. They snapped their fingers, causing Amelia to stand straight and tall. A smug smile stretched their lips. Mr. Principal stopped talking and glanced up, wondering why he had been interrupted._

 _"Thank you for coming here today, Mr. Principal, and for personally delivering the news. It shows the the main department of U.A. has a well disciplined staff. However, due to the nature of Amelia's transfer and the differing school schedules, we need to make the necessary arrangements with her family so that she may acclimate without issue." Amelia could kiss her Dean for that subtle turn of word. When she glanced up at them, she noticed their eyes were showing a passionate fire in them. They had her back, even if her new school didn't see much in her, but that didn't matter. She had one of the most powerful heroes in America in her corner, and that made all the difference to her._

* * *

Amelia stood in front of the door for 1-A, her hand raised to open it. She could hear some of her classmates already inside, chatting away while she just stood there. She wasn't sure why she was just standing there; could it be her nerves finally getting to her? Or could it be because she knew she would stand out like a sore thumb the minute she stepped in? Sighing to herself, she figured the only way to solve her problem was to walk in and get it over with.

 _You got this bitch,_ she told herself, before silding the massive door open. She wondered if it was that large due to some students having physical quirks that made them bigger. While thinking about the schematics of the door, she stepped inside the classroom and was faced with far fewer people than she was expecting.

There was a female with long black hair in a spiky ponytail, a boy with dark blue-black hair, a little gremlin looking creature with purple balls on their head, and a boy with the head of a crow? Maybe a raven? And they were all looking at her. She gave a peace sign and a small smile, hoping to break the awkwardness she was feeling. Nobody moved for a couple seconds, before the blue-black haired boy walked up to and held his hand out.

"Hello, my name is Iida Tenya." Amelia shook his hand, and titled her head up a little bit. He was quite tall, compared to her petite 5ft 3in. And his handshake was strong, but not too forceful, or overpowering.

"Amelia Ferox, pleasure to meet ya." She said, noticing the way the others perked up at her introduction. Iida seemed to have picked up something else, as he released her hand and began to rub his chin in thought.

"Your accent is different, I don't think I've heard it before. And your name, it's very unique. What part of Japan are you from?" He asked, his tone coming off a little strong. Amelia just smiled while scouting out a desk nearby.

"Oh, uh, you see, I'm not from Japan. I'm actually from America, Washington state to be exact." She explained, finding a desk of the left side of the classroom that was free. She started moving to it, only to be stopped by Iida with another question.

"America?! Don't they have their own U.A over there?" She nodded and quickly sat down. She set her bag down and leaned back in her chair and surveyed the others.

"U.A has a North American branch, but due to the size of North America, they separated the countries into regions. There's the Pacific Coast region, the Mountain region, the Central region, and Atlantic Coast region. I'm from the Pacific Coast region, or U.A. Pacific to get general." Amelia explained, hoping that would answer Iida's questions. Her explanation seemed to be enough, as he nodded and went back to the front of the class, probably to greet their other classmates. She sighed, glad to have gotten that out of the way. Amelia knew she would have to explain all of that again when everyone was present, but she was hoping that her instructor would do that for her. The others seemed to have heard everything and left her to her devices, figuring that they would have time to get to know each other later, which she was okay with. It gave her time to center and adjust herself before the day began.

Apparently though, the little gremlin had other plans. Amelia was busy pulling her things out of her bag when she felt something touch her side. Her body froze, her animal instincts going into overdrive. She shot a glance to her side and noticed that it was one of her classmates. They, or rather he, was giving her a lecherous grin while one of his hands were making groping gestures.

"What?" She hissed, already hating this little pest. He didn't seem to take the hint, though.

"I'm Mineta Minoru, or your future husband." He introduced himself, his eyes glazing over as he thought about Amelia inappropriately; he even began to a drool a little bit.

"Mineta! Quit making those rude gestures to Ferox!" Iida shouted, quickly heading towards them. Right as he grabbed Mineta by the collar of his shirt, he was reaching out to grab Amelia's chest while muttering lewd comments under his breath.

What happened next, was no one's fault but Mineta's.

Amelia felt the shift in her mind instantly, the fog pulling her back while the animal side took over. She knew better than to transform into something big, so instead she went with something smaller. And deadlier.

Due to Iida grabbing Mineta and forcibly pulling him away, he was close to enough to notice the change that Amelia made. His eyes widened as his classmate was suddenly gone, and in her place was a snake.

A snake. A. Goddamn. Snake.

And not just any snake, but judging by the rattling of its tale, an American rattlesnake. Iida yanked Mineta away faster ( _he would later deny that he actually threw him across the room)_ and jumped back as the snake lunged forward. He yelled, he didn't shriek Tokoyami, thank you very much, he yelled and started shouting at Amelia right as more of their classmates walked into. The snake simply coiled back up and rattle its tail again as a warning to Mineta, before shifting back into Amelia.

Who was glaring death and daggers at her classmate.

"Try that shit again you fuckin' purple gremlin and I bite ya as a black mamba!" Amelia shouted, shaking her fist at Mineta, who was cowering in the corner and calling her a devil woman. Iida was waving his hands around in the air and scolding her, the other two were simply staring at her like she had grown a second head, while the ones who had just walked in were unsure about the entire situation.

 _Well shit, so much for a good first impression,_ Amelia thought to herself as she huffed to herself and glared at her desk while crossing her arms over his chest like a pouting child.

* * *

After the sudden commotion between Iida, the last two of their classmates, and their instructor, Amelia was sure nothing else weird would happen on the first day.

Except for the fact that their instructor, Mr. Aizawa, wanted them to change into their P.E. uniforms before following him. Just as he was about to head out, it looked like he suddenly remembered something and turned around. He headed towards the podium in front of the classroom and stood behind it, looking exhausted and like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should have you guys introduce yourselfs to the class-" Iida's hand shot straight up, interrupting Mr. Aizawa.

"Sir, what exactly do you want us to say?" Iida asked, his eyes shining with determination. Amelia decided that Iida was one of those hard working, studious types. He also seemed like he was all about rules; she smirked in amusement, her golden eyes glowing a bit in interest.

"The usual; who you are, what your quirk is, why you want to be a hero, etc." Mr. Aizawa said, blinking. He looked completely uninterested in the whole introductions, but that was probably because he already knew who they were and what not. He was a teacher, after all.

As all of her classmates stood up and did their little introductions, Amelia noticed that Mr. Aizawa was avoiding her. She rolled her eyes, of course he would save her for last. She paid attention, silently noting and cataloguing everything.

 _Huh, a lot of my classmates have some interesting quirks. Geez, not a single mental quirk in here, this will be no fun._

"Amelia Ferox," a voice called out, pulling her out of her musings. She perked up and looked at Mr. Aizawa. He gestured for her to come to the front of the class. She nodded and tucked a few stray strands of hair back. She was glad she had decided to put into a braided bun, it would stay out of her eyes a lot more. When she was standing at the front and facing her classmates, she bit back a grimace and called on her training from Dean Dracul. She squared her shoulders back, straightened her spine, and eased a mask of indifference over her features. She was calm, cool, and collected. "As you all may have heard, U.A. and it's other departments decided to participate in a foreign exchange student program. Ms. Ferox here, is from the North American department, specifically the Pacific Coast region, U.A Pacific. She was the top student at her old school and was one of the top applicants who applied. She will be joining all of you throughout your journey here, so I expect all of you to treat her with the same respect that you want. Understood?" She glanced at her teacher, fighting back a grin at what he said. It was completely contradictory to what his boss had said all those months ago. It made her feel a lot better about her place here.

"I'm Amelia Ferox, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Please call me Amelia, not Ferox. My quirk is Shapeshifting, which allows me to shapeshift into any animal, so long as it's not extinct in both the wild and in captivity." She greeted everyone, hoping they wouldn't demand to see her quirk.

"Can you show us?!" A boy with spiky red hair, Kirishima, asked. He looked excited, as did many of the others. Except Mineta, who looked like he'd seen a ghost the minute the others started asking. She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, before turning to Mr. Aizawa, who shrugged.

Amelia took that as a 'yes' and closed her eyes, letting the pull of the fog take her away. She chose a simple animal, nothing too exciting, or terrifying. She didn't want to give Mineta a heart attack, though the little gremlin deserved it. When she opened her eyes, she was on the ground and looking up at everyone, who were crowding the front desks to get a look at her.

"Oh my god! She's a silver fox! Ah, that's so cute!" Hagakure squealed, though Amelia couldn't tell if she was happy or not due to her being invisible. Amelia gave a couple yips, making the girls squeal even more and the boys to make high pitched sounds. After a few more minutes acting like a playful fox, Amelia felt the fog becoming thicker in her mind and knew she had to switch back. She closed her eyes and forced herself to come back, and opened her eyes as a human again. The class was silent, before they started to all ask her questions at once, overwhelming her.

"Yo, look at her eyes! Her pupils are the same as the fox'!" Kirishima pointed out, to which Mr. Aizawa stepped forward and silenced the class.

"You'll all have time to ask your questions later, but right now, I want you all to change and meet at outside. Dismised." He said, walking out and leaving the students to themselves. Amelia rolled her shoulders a few times and shook her head, before grabbing her uniform and following the other girls to their locker room.

"Hey, Ferox-I mean Amelia, you got an awesome quirk there!" Jirou said, walking next to her.

"Thanks, so do you."

"What, these things? Compared to yours, they aren't so great." Jirou said, shrugging her shoulders and smiling in a way that annoyed Amelia.

"Oh please, one blast from you and I'm down for the count. There's no animal out there that can handle having their eardrums destroyed. I know, trust me." Amelia said, giving Jirou a look that dared her to say otherwise. Jirou laughed before nodding, holding her hands up in defeat.

"Oh hey, why was Mineta calling you a devil woman earlier?" Jirou asked, suddenly remembering. Amelia gave her a wicked grin, sending a chill down her spine when she saw those sharpened and elongated canines.

"That little gremlin thought he could cop a feel, so I tried to bite him as a rattlesnake. Too bad Iida got in the way, he seems like a fuckin' pervert." Amelia explained, changing alongside the other girls. They all stopped talking and stared at her, wondering if they had all heard her say what she did. "If that little shit tries that again, I won't be so forgiving the next time." Amelia said, a sudden darkness surrounding her while she muttered about all the venomous animals she could turn into. Jirou shivered in fear; Amelia was decidely terrifying.

* * *

"What?! A quirk assessment test?!" The whole class shouted at Mr. Aizawa. Amelia stood near the back with Jirou, just as confused as the rest of them. Mr. Aizawa began to explain the reasoning behind the test and why he didn't care about them missing the school orientation. He held up a device, explaining how none of them have ever actually been tested on their quirks before, only on their studies.

"Bakugo, you scored the most points on the pratical exam. What's the farthest you've thrown a softball when you were in Junior High?"

"67 meters, I think."

"Right, try doing it with your quirk." The entire class looked at Mr. Aizawa in surprise, but stayed silent as he pointed to where he wanted Bakugo to stand. Everyone watched as Bakugo began to wind up and suddenly threw the softball with all he had. Mr. Aizawa turned around, showed them the score, 705.2 meters. Amelia raised an eyebrow, impressed. He had a lot of strength, but it looked like he was a cocky bastard. Just great.

After Mr. Aizawa finished explaining everything and how they had to go "Plus Ultra" on these tests, he blew his whistle and told them to begin.

First up, a timed 50 meter dash. Amelia grinned widely, suddenly excited to take these tests.

Amelia stood at the start line, going up against Ojiro and Uraraka. She watched as her classmates got ready and she couldn't help her little smirk. She fell into the fog quickly, shifting into a cheetah. When her two opponents looked at her, they both gave a sweat drop. The minute the little robot told them to go, she took off, crossing the finish line far ahead of the other two. Using her tail to change direction, she began to slow down before stopping in front of the others. They just looked at her as she stretched and opened her mouth to yawn, showing off her pearly teeth. Jirou walked up to her and poked her in between the eyes.

"You big _cheetah_." The horrible pun made Amelia turn back, only she was laughing and clutching her sides. She gave Jirou a light punch in the arm.

"How long did it take for you to come up with that one?"

"'Bout as long as it took you to crush the other two." Jirou retorted, laughing with Amelia as they joined the others. Amelia decided that despite the threat of being expelled hanging over their heads, her classmates were going to be just fine.

* * *

 **AN: Alrighty, so what do you guys think? Please let me know, and don't worry, Amelia and Shinso will have some interaction coming up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I know I'm probably late to the game for this fandom, but hey, better late than never.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Also, this is one of two ideas I have for BMHA, don't know when I'll post that one, but please enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Unexpected Friends**

"Move outta the way, first year!" A gruff voice demanded, before a large hand pushed Amelia out of the way, essentially knocking her down. She reached out with one hand to brace herself, and hopefully keep herself from making a fool of herself. Only for her hand to land wrong on the floor, over extending the tendon in her wrist. That hand bore the brunt of her weight landing on it, causing a small tear in the tendon, which was immediately felt. She yelped at the sudden pain, cradling her wrist as she stood up.

"Let me help you," a low voice spoke from beside her, a pale hand reaching out and grasping her elbow. She glanced at the person - another male student - and nodded in thanks as he helped to steady her. She made sure to keep her injured wrist close to her chest, holding it gently so as to not cause any more damage to it, and looked at her helper.

He was a head taller than her, slightly pale, with a head of wild purple hair. She noticed that he had this half-lidded look, with dark circles, and eyes the same shade as his hair. She couldn't tell if he was the same year as her, but that didn't matter at the moment.

What mattered was her wrist, which she was nearly 100 percent certain was sprained, and needed to be looked at.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gesturing to her wrist. He had noticed the way she was cradling it, how she winced slightly every time it moved.

"Yeah, I just need to have Recovery Girl take a look at this and I should be good to go. Thank you for helping me up," she gave him a smile, looking him in the eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from the girl with the golden eyes.

"It was nothing, just wish I could've seen who shoved you." He glanced around the lunch room; no one else had made a move to help her, nor did anyone try to stop the person who did this. He made a sound of annoyance, before looking back at her. She was frowning, her not-quite-human eyes giving her the appearance of a kicked puppy.

"Fucking dick," she muttered softly, unaware that he heard her. He smirked; he probably wasn't meant to hear that, but years of hearing people whisper behind his back had made his hearing nearly bat-like. "Thanks again for helping me up..."

"Shinso Hitoshi."

"Amelia Ferox." She flashed him a bright smile before turning around to head to the nurse's office. He didn't know why, but his mouth decided to ask the question he was unsure of asking.

"Want me to go with?" She stopped and glanced at him, her eyes assessing him carefully before nodding, smiling at him again. He gave her a small grin in return, walking with her out of the room while some of her classmates looked on curiously. They were quiet as they walked out, Shinso shooting dark glares at anyone who tried to force their way past them, unaware that Amelia was doing the same thing with the added effect of her pupils being un-human.

Once they had left the deafening room, they were met with the silent hallways.

"What class are you in?" Amelia asked, breaking the silence and glancing up at him. He glanced down, noting that in order to talk to her he would have to look down significantly.

"1-C, General Studies. You?"

"1-A," she said, shrugging dismissively. He raised an eyebrow at that; shouldn't she be jumping for joy? She was in the hero's department, she was given a direct path to becoming a hero. Shouldn't he be annoyed with her?

"You don't sound that happy, being in the heroes course and all." He commented on. She smirked at him.

"I know I should be, and I know I am, it's just, everything is different from where I'm from so I'm still trying to get used to being here."

"Where are you from?" He inquired, directing them down the correct hallway.

"U.A Pacific. I'm surprised that it's not being talked about already, I applied to be a foreign exchange student here and was accepted."

"Oh wow, that's impressive." Shinso said, feeling a bit annoyed that she had simply applied and got in. He noticed her expression; it wasn't angry, but it wasn't overjoyed. That was weird.

"Not really, the principal said the only reason I was picked out of all the other applicants was because I can read, write, and speak Japanese fluently." He heard the hurt in her tone, and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say to make this awkwardness go away. Luckily, he didn't have to. "My teacher, however, doesn't seem to share the same opinion as his boss, so that kinda makes it better about why I got in."

"Huh," Shinso muttered, directing them down another hallway. It was silent as they walked, both letting their minds wander about the other. She was curious as to why he was helping her, when he could have easily just given her directions and go back to his lunch. He was curious as to why he was helping her. It wasn't like him to do something like this. But then again, it was something that a hero would do, and he wanted nothing more than to be a hero, so maybe that was why he was doing this. To show that he was a hero, despite what others thought.

Soon enough, they were standing in front of the Nurse's office, where hopefully Recovery Girl was and free for the moment. Amelia quickly knocked, hearing a loud 'come in', and opened the door. Shinso was about to turn around and leave, but a thought struck him.

 _'I never told her any of the directions, I just led her here. If I leave her now, she might not know how to get back to class before lunch is over.'_ He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, stepping inside with her. She didn't seem to mind, walking over to Recovery Girl and explaining why she was here.

"Did you happen to see who shoved you?" Recovery Girl asked, to which both of them shook their heads. "Tsk, behavior like that is unbecoming of a hero hopeful and tarnishes the image of the school." The older woman grumbled to herself about the whole affair, unaware that Amelia was trying to stifle her shit-eating grin. Shinso was beside himself in amusement. Who knew Recovery Girl could say such things, and about a student. She quickly healed Amelia, letting her know that it was a simple sprain and that she shouldn't put any unnecessary strain on it for the next few days. The two thanked her and quickly exited the room, making sure the door was closed firmly behind them before bursting into loud laughs.

"Oh wow, I never knew someone as small...and sweet looking like her...could have such a vast vocabulary...like that!" Amelia said in between her laughs. Shinso nodded, wiping away a tear from his eye. They started walking back the way they came from, their laughs trickling down to soft giggles and chuckles.

"So Shinso, if you don't mind me asking, what's your quirk?" Amelia asked, eyes sparkling in amusement as she glance up at her companion. He gave her a small smile before looking away, her eyes reminding him too much of a cat's. And the fact that she didn't blink all that much wasn't helping either. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down as he thought over how to tell her. He mentally sighed, deciding that the best way was just to be straightforward with her and see what happens.

"I can brainwash people by having them answer a question." He stated, looking away from her. He expected her to grow quiet, or to get angry, but even scared. Most girls were, when they learned what his quirk was, and he assumed she would be the same way.

Only, she wasn't. Instead of reacting negatively, she stopped walking and grabbed his arms, forcing him to turn and face her. Her golden eyes were brimming with amazement and something akin to respect.

"That. Is. Amazing!"

"Huh?"

"Your quirk! Do you have any idea how useful and amazing it is!"

"Uh, wha-what do you mean?" He asked, eyes wide in shock and surprise.

"I was so worried I wouldn't find anyone here with a mental quirk, I mean it's rare, but it's not uncommon, but the fact that U.A. didn't have anyone, it was just so weird! U.A. Pacific was full of them, and I mean full of them! There was people with quirks just like your, emotional ones, touch based, there was even one girl with a scent based mental quirk - she could get people under her control if they smelled her scent, which I know that sounds weird, but she smelled like a fucking sugar cookie, so of course people would fall under her control easily, I know I did, but she was like the sweetest girl-"

"What did you mean, when you said it was useful?" Shinso asked, stopping her ramblings about mental quirks and her old classmates, though he was secretly pleased that he wasn't the only one with a villianous quirk out there. He watched as Amelia's cheeks turned a light pink as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, chuckling a little bit.

"Sorry, I was rambling wasn't I?" He smirked and leaned back against the wall, looking at her with a knowing glance. "Great. Oh, yeah, well if all it takes is for someone to answer a question for you to control them, then you could stop a hostage situation, or get a rampaging villain to stop causing damage to people's property, or stop someone suicidal from going through with it." She explained, staring him in the eyes, unnerving him with the way she held his gaze. His own eyes widened as her words struck a cord with him. Everything she had said was true, he knew that, but to hear someone else tell him that his quirk wasn't meant for a villian, that he could actually use it to do good, it made him feel something...something like hope...blossom in his chest.

"You...you don't think it's a quirk meant for a villian?" He asked, voice wavering a little bit. She gave him a deadpan look, and it looked so weird when combined with her eyes, that he busted out laughing.

"Dude, what the fuck?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow and wondering if she had missed something. He raised his hand and started to shake his head, trying to reign his laughs back in.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just, it's just that everyone in my old middle school used to tell me that my quirk villianous, and most of them meant it. So, so to hear someone tell me that it can do heroic things and, and for them to mean it, well, it, it meant a lot to me." He said in between his laughs. He silently hoped that he hadn't offended Amelia in any way.

"I guess stupidity and ignorance is alive and well over here." She retorted, getting a shit-eating grin in return.

"So, since we're on the topic of quirks, what's yours Ferox-"

"Amelia, please. It's weird being called by my last name."

"Okay then, Amelia. What's your quirk?" Shinso asked, already going over every animal like quirk in his head that she could have, basing this assumption on her unusual eyes.

"I can shape shift."

"Seriously?"

"Don't believe me?" She asked, jutting her hip out and leaning forward to stab a finger at his chest. He put his hands up in a placating motion, smirking at how easy it was to ruffle her feathers.

"No, but shape shifting is just as rare as having a mental quirk." He stated, shrugging his shoulders. Amelia looked at him, a devious glint in her eyes as she leaned back, her smile spelling mischief. He suddenly didn't like that look on her.

"Watch this," was all she said before closing her eyes and then she wasn't there anymore. Shinso stood straight, blinking and looking around for where she could have gone, only to hear a loud meow near his feet. He looked down, and immediately dropped to his haunches, sitting on the balls of his feet as he stared at the golden eyed Siamese cat that sat in front of him, looking for intents and purposes, smug. Like the cat that got the cream. He slowly reach out with both hands, picking the cat up underneath it's front paws, getting an annoyed 'mrow' in response, and held it up in front of him. His eyes were wide in wonder as the cat - Amelia, he remembered - stretched a paw forward and bopped him on the nose.

"I think I'm in love."

* * *

"Hey Shouta! There's a student with a cat in the hallways, man!" Present Mic shouted, watching as his friend sat straight up in his yellow sleeping bag, looking like he'd risen from the dead.

"Where?"

"By Recovery Girl's office, oh yeah! It looked like a Siamese-" Aizawa was gone before he could finish his sentence, sleeping bag left forgotten in a pile by the door.

* * *

 **AN: Welp, here ya go, ya boy Shinso gets to meet Amelia, and immediately falls in love with her and they happily ever after!**

 **Lol, yeah no, but if someone I knew could turn into my favorite animal right in front of me, I would probably think I was in love, too.**

 **Please enjoy!**


End file.
